Unexpected
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: I didn't think I could be saved from the darkness I had been cast into. I hoped I could escape but all that hope would die then...there came you.


Terra x Sora for, the group, KingomHeartsyaoi contest on Deviantart. I don't know how many will take a liking to the contest but I did this for it nonetheless, it gives me a chance to show my skills and I'll defiantly take that chance. So it has really no spoilers. I don't state anything specific in there so it's not like you're gonna know something ya didn't already. So...if I do spoil something for you...Let me know...I'll make it up to...maybe. XDDD So enjoy my lovely crack pairing!

**Summary**-I didn't think I could be saved from the darkness I had been cast into. I hoped I could escape but all that hope would die then...there came you.-

* * *

Unexpected

* * *

**I fell in love with a beautiful stranger. **

(((Terra)))

_I failed – no – that word doesn't even begin to comprehend what I did. I let horrible things happen to my friends and to the worlds in general. I deserve to stay in the realm of darkness, a place where I can do no more harm, no matter how bad I wish to get out._

A spark ignites in front of my dull blue eyes and I reach my lightly tanned hand out toward it. It keeps growing until it surrounds me with light and warmth. All sorts of colors wrap around me, encasing me, until all sight is lost in the luminosity.

My eyes open to the scenery around me. It's familiar to say the least. I run my slightly tanned hand through the brown hair that reaches to the base of my neck, aware of the vertical spikes and bangs that frame my face. The hues of purple, orange, and pink splinter across the sky, due to the setting sun, making the water glisten as it rolls into the shore. A small island sits far from this main one, sending memories surging through me. Pushing myself to my feet, I realize I'm wearing what I had all those years ago, save for a few things, although I haven't seemed to age. Tan hakama trail up my legs, where the gray portion is. All the buttons are done up except for the top two, but that doesn't matter, for an obi-sash is tied over them. The straps that had once intersected over my skin tight, black shirt, are no longer there, nor are my gloves, gauntlet, armor, or wrist band. Not that any of those things ever mattered to me.

Turning around all I see is light brown sand that stretches around me, before it connects to the city. My eyes continue to scan what's in front of me. Just a little ways from me is a path that lies on a hill, ending in the sand. But it's not the hill that captures my attention, it's the person on top of it, the last person I expected to be here. Yet when he turns to me, those vivacious bright blue eyes, that could hold back the darkness all by themselves, tell me that I'm where I need to be.

(((Sora)))

Bolting upright in bed, I wipe at the cold sweat on my brow. The dream wasn't frightening in the least...it was just so out of place, but it isn't the first I've had, only the first that I've been successful in reaching the end of the journey.

I dreamed that I had been walking, basically blind, through paths that intertwine inside of the realm of darkness, not familiar with it in the least. After it had seemed like I was never going to get anywhere, I had saw a figure held up by ropes made purely of darkness. What had scared me, was the so called ropes had golden eyes just like that of Shadow heartless. Standing below the poor soul, I tried to jump and grab onto his leg, but didn't succeed. After taking a deep breath, I had ran backwards and summoned my Keyblade, which had been a comfort, being in my grip once more. The knowledge seemed to flow into me and I pointed it at the unknown person, not even wondering if the person was evil or good. The vibrant white light wrapped around the figure and destroyed all that held it here. From the shine, I could clearly tell that it was a man, probably about a year or two older than my now eighteen years. I ran over to him, his face lifting to meet me and I was shocked to see a pair of strong cerulean eyes meet mine, which is when I had woken up.

It was all too vivid to be dismissed and since I live alone in my own rented apartment, I decide to go for a walk. Examining my jeans and black shirt, I conclude that it's fine for walking out just before dark. I hadn't meant to fall asleep while sitting there reading, it just happened. I slip on my shoes and begin towards the one place I know will clear my mind. I might not be able to go all the way over to it, but I can get as close as I can.

I take long way and end up on the hill, where the view is almost perfect, the only better one would be right next to the water. The hues, of so many colors, shoot through the clouds, giving them a unique pattern and blend. Pivoting towards the water's edge, I spot a man staring right back at me. A black shirt tucks into odd tan and gray pants, which are tied off with some type of sash. Walking to him, I know that he's not from Destiny Islands...he's from some other world. Brown hair spikes back and is cut short, while some hangs by the sides of his face, framing in strong, sharp angles and...strong cerulean eyes.

Only able to stand as tall as to his chest, I turn my eyes upward and dangle my hand out to him. "My name's Sora and I know you're not from here. I'm a Keyblade Master, if you're world is in danger, I'll go back with you and help."

"You're the Keyblade Master?" His eyes seem to roll over me and he ignores my hand, so I drop it. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Excuse me?" I ask, but the man steels his eyes from me and turns away.

That's when I remember. King Mickey had sent us a letter, asking for us to come to his castle, that he needed to tell both Riku and I something important about the past. We went and he told us about what had sent everything in motion and especially, why we control the Keyblades.

Stepping closer, I wrap my arms around him, letting a blush spread across my own cheeks. "You're Terra aren't you?"

Prying my hands off, he turns around, my fingers still in his grasp, "Yeah...Thank you for saving me, Sora." He pulls me closer and encloses me in a hug, my hands laid against his well muscled chest. Looking down at me, he leans down, pressing our foreheads together. "I should probably get away from you and go back."

Opening my mouth to object, I find his over mine, forcing my face to go red. Terra pulls away as he ruffles the brown spikes, that are my hair. "But I think I just fell in love with a stranger."

Reaching up, I swing my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I second that." I say with a smile.

_Which is fine with me...Because I've loved him since I saw him all those years ago when I was little._


End file.
